Maelui
by Enid
Summary: Legolas' adventures after the war of the ring.
1. Mirkwood

Maelui  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas sighed and leaned up against a tree.  
  
"Aramelion" he called softly "do not wander too far." He watched the small elven child play amongst the trees happily. His shoulders slumped and he looked wistfully towards the house of Thranduil.  
  
"Legolas!" a voice called behind him. He turned a round. An elf with wispy dark brown hair stood there looking at Legolas with his midnight blue eyes. It was Tarlammenion, a friend of his since child hood.  
  
"I have found you at last, Tarlhachiel said that you had returned. Where have you've been? Did you really see the forests of Lothlorien? Is it true that you brought a dwarf back with you? Why?" Tarlammenion asked, speaking quickly as was his fashion. As long as Legolas had known Tarlammenion he had never been able to get a word in edge wise until he was nearly blue in the face from lack of breath. Legolas smiled at his friend, not knowing which questions, if any, to answer.  
  
He finally said, "There is too much to tell my dear friend, and too little time left in the day. Perhaps some time you and I will sit down together and I shall tell you all you wish to know." Legolas laughed, "It would be a strange change me talking and you listening." Tarlammenion seemed content with this answer and leaned up against the tree next to him.  
  
"Why are you so melancholy today Legolas?" Tarlammenion asked, looking at his forlorn friend. "Is it because of your father? What did he say to you? I hear he's upset?"  
  
"He told me to watch Aramelion." Legolas replied. Aramelion was the son of his father's sister. "This is absurd," he said angrily, "I am a prince and a warrior prince at that, I faced the Balrog in the mines of Moria, I slew 41 orcs in the Battle of Hornburg. I rode bravely, to what could have very well been my death, in to the lands of Mordor, and I still live to tell about it. And yet I am given this menial task of babysitting." He looked once more towards his father's house. "He is punishing me. I know it" he bowed his head in shame.  
  
"You are a great warrior Legolas." Tarlammenion said with a smile. "There is no doubt in my mind about that, but what I do doubt is your parental skills. If babysitting is such a simple task, then why is Aramelion no where to be seen?"  
  
Legolas' head jerked up he looked about wildly for the little elf, but he was gone.  
  
"Oh, no!" he gasped "Tarlhachiel will have my hide if she finds out I have lost him." The two friends split up.  
  
"Aramelion!" they called franticly.  
  
Lintelossëwen sat under a tree in the city of Mirkwood. She sliced up an apple with a curved hunting knife, and ate it. She was an odd elf, at least the oddest elf that the people of Mirkwood had ever seen. She had been getting strange looks all day. She was dressed all in black with a long black cloak. On her back there was a bow, quiver filled with arrows, and two long knifes, these were the only weapons that were visible, although she carried many others that were hidden. She looked like ranger, men who roamed the wild. But she was not a man; she was an elf, a female elf. Female elves were rarely seen wearing anything other than beautiful dresses. She was an odd sight indeed, but she did not mind the pointing and the staring as long as they left her in peace. And they were, for the moment, she leaned up against a tree and looked up at the leaves on the tree. Lintelossëwen wandered from place to place, today she was in Mirkwood a week from now she might be in Rivendell. Although Mirkwood was a fair city, she felt it was time for her to leave soon. She might even travel as far south as Bree, she thought, although it wasn't likely, maybe she'd head north toward Gondor. So there she sat, staring up at the sky, wondering where the beaten path might lead her next.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Lintelossëwen looked down. And there standing in front if her was the most astonishing example of masculine beauty she'd ever laid eyes on. He had long blond hair that shimmered in the sun; his eyes were a bright blue. He was strong looking and tall. She sat gaping at him for what seemed like forever. She half thought that she was just having a lovely dream, but then the enchanting creature spoke once more.  
  
"Excuse me," He said "But I'm looking for a little elf."  
  
Lintelossëwen jumped to her feet, she looked him up and down.  
  
"Well" she said with a sly smile "I'm looking for a little elf myself."  
  
Legolas flashed her a confused smile, he obviously didn't get what she meant.  
  
"He's about four feet tall, with hair like mine and dark brown eyes" he said.  
  
"Huh?" Lintelossëwen replied. She wasn't listening to a word he said.  
  
"Please!" the blond elf said, getting very impatient. "I'm looking for my little cousin."  
  
"I'll help you look for him" Lintelossëwen replied eagerly. The elf jumped at her eagerness he looked doubtful and confused.  
  
"My name is Legolas." He said as he backed away. "Seek me out if you find him."  
  
"Find who?" Lintelossëwen asked; both her mind and her eyes were drifting again.  
  
"My cousin" Legolas replied. But she did not hear him she was too distracted watching him leave.  
  
Legolas stood in the halls of Thranduil's house. He looked desperately for Aramelion, though it was doubtful that he had returned home. Tarlammenion came up to him.  
  
"Did you find him Tarlammenion?" Legolas asked hopefully.  
  
"I am sorry Legolas, I looked every where." Tarlammenion replied. "What are you going to do? Your father will be furious when he finds out"  
  
"Finds out what?" a voice boomed behind them.  
  
Legolas cringed and turned to face his father.  
  
"Father!" Legolas stammered "I…I…"  
  
"Legolas." Thranduil said cutting him off, "What have you done now?"  
  
"It's not his fault, sir" Tarlammenion said. "You know how Aramelion is always running off, it's impossible to keep track of him"  
  
"Tarlammenion, if you only listened half as much as you talk maybe you wouldn't be so ignorant." Thranduil said, and Tarlammenion shut his mouth and shrank back Thranduil turned to Legolas. "You lost your cousin? Legolas! Can you do nothing right."  
  
"He is not my responsibility." Legolas said. "I am not a babysitter."  
  
Legolas' father was very angry when Legolas returned to Mirkwood. He was especially upset at the fact he brought a dwarf back with him. He hated dwarfs with a passion; it took a lot of begging and pleading for Legolas to convince his father to let Gimli stay.  
  
"You will be what I tell you to be." Thranduil said. "It serves you right for running off with out my permission."  
  
"Father, it's not as if I went on a whim. I was part of the fellowship of the ring, I had to go." Legolas said defensively.  
  
"I don't want your excuses" Thranduil roared. "I sent you to Rivendell to tell of Gollum's escape and come right back home."  
  
"I'm not a child!" Legolas yelled.  
  
"You are my child!" Thranduil yelled back.  
  
"No I'm not! You're not my real father!" Legolas screamed.  
  
"Go to you're room!" Thranduil roared.  
  
"I hate you!" Legolas screamed, and he ran to his room in a childish fit.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The characters Legolas, Gimli and Thrandiul are not my own; the are creations of J.R.R Tolkin. 


	2. Runaway

Lintelossëwen walked down the street, enjoying the woods of Mirkwood one last time. She did not know if she'd ever return. She absorbed the beauty of trees in the forest, and then out of nowhere some thing hit her in the back of the neck. Some one was throwing rocks at her. She spun around, and at the top of the hill stood a small little elf with blond hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Hey" she yelled at the youngster "Cut that out."  
  
The elvin child only laughed and threw another rock at her, but Lintelossëwen caught the rock in mid air. The little elf gasped and ran in the other direction, but Lintelossëwen was too quick for. She ran him down, and picked him by the back of his shirt.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me." The little miscreant begged.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Lintelossëwen said; the little elf looked awfully familiar.  
  
"What is your name, little one?" She asked.  
  
"You can not do this to me! Don't you realize who I am? My uncle is the king." The elvish pain of the neck said.  
  
"Oh really, and this is suppose to impress me?" Lintelossëwen said.  
  
"You better do as I say" The little elf screamed "or my uncle will have you thrown into the dungeon for your insolence."  
  
"I've got a better idea, how about you do as I say." Lintelossëwen laughed. " I do not fear your uncle, nor do I fear any elf that walks Middle Earth. As for your precious dungeon, none has been built yet that can hold me."  
  
She set him down on his feet.  
  
"Now, little one, all I ask of you is a name." Lintelossëwen said.  
  
"My name is Aramelion." He said.  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Lintelossëwen said, and as she looked at him a light suddenly went on inside her head.  
  
"Are you related to Legolas?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, he is my cousin," Aramelion said off handedly. Lintelossëwen grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him off.  
  
"I've had it." Legolas said angrily. "I'm leaving." He was in his room packing up his stuff.  
  
"You're acting like a crazy person," Tarlammenion said, "where will you go?"  
  
"Away from him" Legolas said.  
  
"Legolas, he's your father, you two shouldn't fight like this." Tarlammenion said.  
  
"He is not my father!" Legolas yelled.  
  
When Legolas was born, his father was suspicious that he was not really his son. Both his mother and Thranduil had brown eyes; Legolas' eyes were blue. Legolas was convinced, now more than ever, that Thranduil's suspicions were justified.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tarlammenion asked.  
  
"Yes" Legolas replied.  
  
"Then I'm coming with you." Tarlammenion said.  
  
"Tarlammenion, no" Legolas said, and he was about to argue with him but at that moment Gimli walked through the door.  
  
"Legolas, I think it's time for me to return home." Gimli started but then he stopped when he saw Legolas' bag. "What's all this?"  
  
"I'm leaving" Legolas replied. "I'll journey with you to you're home."  
  
Gimli looked pleased at this preposition, but Tarlammenion grimaced.  
  
He looked conflicted for a moment but he finally said "And I'm coming too."  
  
"Tarlammenion, you can't come with us. If you left you're mother will be furious." Legolas said.  
  
Tarlammenion's mother was infamous for being over protective, and Tarlammenion was infamous for submitting to that over protectiveness. Tarlammenion paused for a moment, he hadn't thought about his mother.  
  
"I don't care," he said, and he looked Legolas straight in the eye. "You're always the one going off on adventures, and I'm stuck at home. Well' I'm sick of it, it's my turn to have an adventure. You're not leaving with out me."  
  
"Very well then" Legolas said, "Then let us leave quickly, I want to put as many miles as I can between me and him before we set camp tonight." He shouldered his pack and headed for the door, but some one stood in the thresh hold. Legolas instantly recognized her as the odd elf he had met while he was searching for Aramelion.  
  
"You," He said, "What do you want." Legolas regretted being rude but he was eager to leave and was not looking forward to dealing with this strange she- elf.  
  
"Nice to see you again too." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Legolas said, "But I'm in a hurry, what is it?"  
  
A sly smile came over her face; she reached into the hallway and pulled Aramelion through the doorway into the room.  
  
"I believe I found something that belongs to you." She said. Aramelion broke away from her, obviously trying to get away, he hid behind Legolas.  
  
"Keep her away from me!" Aramelion screamed hysterical. Legolas sighed; Aramelion had a tendency to over react to everything. He went over to his desk and found an ink well and a quill, he handed them to Aramelion.  
  
"Why don't you go and make me a drawing," Legolas said in a calming voice. The Aramelion immediately stopped making a scene, his eyes lit up at Legolas' request.  
  
'I've got an idea," Legolas said, "You can use those dusty old pieces of paper in uncle Thranduil's map room."  
  
"But I'm not allowed in the map room," Aramelion said, "Uncle Thranduil said it was off limits."  
  
"Well I'm saying it's ok." Legolas said, "Now you go and have fun." Aramelion ran off. Legolas smiled at this last cruel little joke he played on Thranduil. He pushed past the she elf and walked down the hall with Gimli and Tarlammenion following close behind.  
  
"Hey, wait up" The she elf said, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the dwarvin kingdom under the mountain." Legolas replied.  
  
"Legolas, you do not know the way, and neither do I" Gimli said. This stopped Legolas in his tracks, it was true, it had been many thousands of years since any one went directly from Mirkwood to the kingdom under the mountain. Legolas knew the general direction, but he would most likely get lost.  
  
"Then we just have to double back to Rivendell." Legolas said, as he turned to Gimli. You can find your way home from there, can't you?"  
  
"Well, yes, but it will be very time consuming," Gimli replied.  
  
"It's the only choice we have." Legolas said.  
  
"There must be some one who knows the way," Tarlammenion said.  
  
"I do.' They heard and they all turned around to face the she elf, she still stood in Legolas' door way.  
  
"I've traveled once from here to the kingdom under the mountain, but it was very long ago, none of the less I am certain I can find my way." She said. Legolas looked her right in the eye.  
  
"You are sure." Legolas asked.  
  
"Legolas, no" Tarlammenion said, "We can't trust her, she's a freak."  
  
"Shut up mama's boy," The she elf replied. Tarlammenion's face grew bright red.  
  
"Listen here," He said "I don't know who you think you are, but…"  
  
Legolas cut him off. "Who are you, anyways?' he asked realizing he was about ready to put his trust in this strange elf, and he didn't even know her name.  
  
"Lintelossëwen." She replied.  
  
"Lintelossëwen," Legolas repeated and smiled, "Would you be so kind as to show us the way to the kingdom under the mountains?" Lintelossëwen raised one eyebrow and look at him.  
  
"What are you going to give me in return?" she asked. Legolas looked startled.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked innocently.  
  
Lintelossëwen opened her mouth as if she was going to make some kind of suggestion, but she promptly closed it again and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing," she replied, and she started down the hallway. "Come on, we should leave before sun sets."  
  
Dammit, Lintelossëwen thought to her self, why did I agree to go on this little trip. The road from Mirkwood to the dwarf kingdom wasn't exactly a walk in the park; it was full of wolves, thieves, orcs, and countless other perils. But when Legolas looked at her with those bright blue eyes, she could not say no. Sure, Legolas was very attractive, but was he worth risking her hide. Curse my fetish for blond elves, she thought. It wasn't very likely she was going to score anyways. None of it mattered now anyways, she had made a promise, and she would stick to her promise. Now she needed to focus on where she was going, they were not out of the forest of Mirkwood yet, although they were a fair distance away from the elvin city. They would need to make camp soon. It was futile for her to try and navigate her way in the dark, she could quite easily get lost in the dark forest. She stopped walking.  
  
"We should make camp here." She said. Legolas looked anxiously back towards the city of Mirkwood.  
  
"Can't we keep going for a little while longer," He asked.  
  
"No," Lintelossëwen replied, "I have not been this way for nearly half a millennium, we'd waste a lot of time for me to trace back and find the right path." Legolas frowned and sat down on a rock.  
  
"I'm going to find some fire wood." Lintelossëwen said and she walked off into the woods. She scrounged around and managed to scrape up enough wood for a half decent fire. Her sharp elvin ears could hear the rest of her company talking quietly to themselves. She looked down the path. She could leave; they wouldn't notice she was gone until it was too late. She could spare herself the arduous journey; it would be so simple. She turned around and headed back to the campsite. She couldn't just leave them like that, Legolas seemed so eager to get away. As she neared the campsite Lintelossëwen could hear Tarlammenion and Legolas talking about her.  
  
"Legolas what were you thinking? She'll kill us all in our sleep, and string our corpses up in a tree." Tarlammenion said.  
  
Legolas laughed. "Have I ever told you that you have an over active imagination? Why would she do a thing like that?" he asked.  
  
"Come on Legolas, she's more than a little odd, I don't trust her. The way she dresses, the way she acts; it's unsettling." Tarlammenion said.  
  
"Well, if you're so paranoid you can take the first watch." Legolas said as he laid his blanket down on the ground, making a spot for him to sleep.  
  
"Legolas." Tarlammenion complained. Lintelossëwen made as much noise as possible, so they would know she was coming.  
  
"Good news" Legolas said with a warm smile, "Tarlammenion has offered to take the first watch,"  
  
"Good," Lintelossëwen said returning Legolas' smile, she propped herself up against the trunk of a tree. She fell asleep with her eye's wide open, as all elves do.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The characters Legolas, Gimli and Thrandiul are not my own; the are creations of J.R.R Tolkin. 


	3. Night

It was an hour after sun set; there was no moon out. Tarlammenion stared out at the pitch black night; he couldn't even see his hand if he held it right in front of his face. The fire went out about half an hour ago; Tarlammenion did not dare to go in search of more firewood. The night was dead silent save the occasional sound of rustling nearby. Tarlammenion's breathing became sporadic; he began to sweat even though it was very cool that night. He tried to swallow his fear.  
  
"Every things all right," he said to himself, "There is nothing to fear." The night answered back with the sound of a snapping twig.  
  
"It's only a rabbit or some other small animal," he said to himself in a shaky voice. He began to shiver. This is a bad idea, he thought, why did I come? I could be safe at home right now. Tarlammenion rarely ever ventured this far from home and he never stayed out at night. He thought he heard something in the distance, like voices. As they came closer he could make out what they were saying. They were calling for Legolas; Thranduil must have sent them out to look for him. Tarlammenion began to panic, if they were discovered their adventure would be over before it truly began. Despite his current state of fear he still longed for adventure. He got up and began to pace. Maybe, he thought, maybe I can go and distract them somehow. That's what I'll do, he decided. He started to run off, but someone grabbed him from behind, and held him tight. He tried to scream but a hand covered his mouth.  
  
"Tarlammenion," a voice whispered in his ear, "Do not move, stay down, and stay quite." Tarlammenion suddenly realized that the voice belonged to Lintelossëwen. This realization did nothing to comfort him; he began to squirm. Lintelossëwen pinned him down to the ground.  
  
"Listen to me," she whispered harshly, "It is too dark for anyone to see the nose on their face. If we stay down and quiet they will not find us. Do you understand? If you understand nod, and I will let you go" Tarlammenion nodded, and Lintelossëwen let him go. He glared angrily into the darkness.  
  
"Go to sleep." Lintelossëwen said. "I'll take the next watch." Tarlammenion laid down on the ground, but he couldn't sleep.  
  
Lintelossëwen looked out in to the darkness. She couldn't see any thing but her sharp ears picked up all sorts of sounds. She could hear Legolas' rhythmic breathing pattern. She could hear Tarlammenion turn restlessly, and she could hear elves searching in the distance. They were coming closer. She took a few steps, and peered through the brush. She could see tiny flickers of light; they had torches. She slowly crept closer to the intruders. She was about two yards away from her camp, if she strained her ears she could barely make out their conversation.  
  
"Thranduil was furious when Aramelion told him that Legolas had run off," one of the elves said to his companion, "We're suppose to bring Legolas an Tarlammenion to Thranduil, and bring the dwarf and the strange elf to the dungeon." Lintelossëwen tensed up, she did not want to be thrown into a dungeon; she would not be thrown in a dungeon. There are only two of them, she thought, no one would find them till she and the rest of her company were long gone. All she would have to do is sneak up behind them, and she could snap their necks like twigs. She didn't want to do it, but she would if she had to. Lintelossëwen stood still and watched; her muscles twitched with anticipation. They were only a few steps away from nearly tripping over her sleeping company. She inched forward, prepared to make her move. But one of the elves stopped.  
  
"This is pointless" he said, "We're never going to find them."  
  
"You're right," the other elf agreed, "Let's go home." They turned around, and began to walk away. Lintelossëwen suddenly realized that she was holding her breath, she exhaled and relaxed. But as the elves were leaving Gimli stirred in his sleep, and mumbled something incoherently.  
  
"What was that?" one of the elves asked. Lintelossëwen tensed up again.  
  
"Nothing, probably just a small animal," His companion replied, and with that they left.  
  
Lintelossëwen returned to the camp, she was feeling guilty for thinking about killing Legolas' pursuers. She had always been ashamed of her rashness; it had gotten her into trouble more than once. As if he could sense her conflict, Legolas woke up.  
  
"What's wrong, Lintelossëwen?" He murmured softly.  
  
"Nothing Legolas," Lintelossëwen replied, "Just go back to sleep."  
  
Tarlammenion became vague aware that it was morning. He had been up all night; he could not sleep a wink. Not after what happened a couple nights. The way Lintelossëwen crept up on him. It sent shivers up his spine just thinking about it. He hadn't slept much since they set off, and now he was so tired that Legolas had to drag him out of bed. They had a very light breakfast, and were off on the road again. Lintelossëwen took the lead; Legolas and Gimli were a couple yards behind her, and Tarlammenion hung way back. Legolas slowed his pace till he was walking next to Tarlammenion.  
  
"What's wrong?" Legolas whispered, giving Tarlammenion a look of concern.  
  
"Legolas, Lintelossëwen is dangerous." Tarlammenion replied.  
  
"Don't be so paranoid," Legolas said with a laugh.  
  
"No, I'm serious." Tarlammenion said and he told Legolas what had transpired the night before.  
  
"She scares me," he concluded. Legolas was silent as if he was deep in thought, after long deliberation, he finally spoke.  
  
"I don't think she's really as terrifying as she makes her self out to be." Legolas said, "Please Tarlammenion, give her another chance. We have no choice, she's the only one who knows the way."  
  
"Well, from now on I don't think we should have her take watch while we sleep. I don't trust her," Tarlammenion said, laying his long hand on the hilt of his long knife, "If she tries any thing I'll make her regret it."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha" Lintelossëwen laughed, "I'd like to see that." Legolas and Tarlammenion turned around Lintelossëwen was standing behind them. She pushed past Tarlammenion and shoved him with her shoulder.  
  
"How did she… She was…" Tarlammenion stammered. How did she do that, Tarlammenion wondered, she was ahead of the group one moment and behind them the next. He shuddered to think what else she was capable of.  
  
"You see that," Tarlammenion cried. "She can't be trusted." He turned towards Legolas but he was gone. Tarlammenion looked up ahead, he could see his friend walking with Lintelossëwen.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The characters Legolas, Gimli and Thrandiul are not my own; the are creations of J.R.R Tolkin. 


	4. The Fight

"Wait up" Legolas called. Lintelossëwen slowed her pace till Legolas was walking next to her. They walked in silence for a while. Legolas looked at her. Her skin was smooth and flawless save a scar or two. Her long black hair cascaded down her back.  
  
She is very odd, he thought, there was something about her that was just off. He studied her face for a while and he suddenly realized what it was, her eyes. They were violet. Such a strange color for eyes, he thought, he had never seen anyone with that color eyes before. But there was some thing about her… Legolas decided to break the silence.  
  
"Chilly day, isn't it?" He said, although he knew the cold didn't bother either of them too much.  
  
"It chills my soul more than anything," Lintelossëwen replied. It was a very dreary day, the clouds blocked out the sun, and every thing was very gray and dull.  
  
"Legolas?" Lintelossëwen said, "Do I frighten you?"  
  
"What?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Do I scare you?" Lintelossëwen inquired, "I don't mean to if I do, I frighten everyone I guess."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I heard you and Tarlammenion talking, he's afraid of me, and I wanted to know if you're afraid of me too."  
  
Legolas hesitated. "Sometimes," he replied.  
  
"Oh, I see" Lintelossëwen said looking somewhat hurt.  
  
"Lintelossëwen, you must know that the way you act and dress is not normal, people don't understand that, and it frightens them." Legolas said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Lintelossëwen said but she looked more than a little annoyed.  
  
"Maybe people wouldn't be so scared if you tried a little harder," Legolas said, "It wouldn't hurt you to wear a nice dress or something." Lintelossëwen's eyes flared up in anger.  
  
"The way I dress is my business and no one else's." She replied angrily, and then she looked at Legolas.  
  
"And what about you?" she said.  
  
"What about me?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You know what I mean, you're a prince of Mirkwood, as far as I can tell you live a pretty cushy life. What would ever possess you to run away?"  
  
"My so called father." Legolas replied bitterly.  
  
"Oh, and what has your 'so called father' done that's so horrible." Lintelossëwen asked.  
  
"He treats me like a child, he is insufferable." Legolas said.  
  
"Oh, Boohoo, cry me a river," Lintelossëwen said sarcastically. Legolas was shocked at her coldness.  
  
"You don't understand," Legolas said, "It's unbearable."  
  
"No, I understand completely" Lintelossëwen said, "You're upset because daddy yells at you every now and again. Look at you." She indicated to his clothing, he was dressed in green crushed velvet, lined with gold and silver.  
  
"You say he is so cruel to you yet you walk around in clothing fit for a king, and you live in a palace. You don't have the right to complain, your life's been a breeze."  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Legolas said angrily, "You're a dirty, anti-social, cretin. You put on an act and pretend to be all big and bad but all you are is a coward. No one can put up with you that's why you never stay any where for very long."  
  
"You arrogant jackass." Lintelossëwen said.  
  
"Scrubby poser," Legolas replied.  
  
"Auta migula orqu." Lintelossëwen hissed.  
  
"Amin feuya te lle," Legolas spat.  
  
Lintelossëwen lunged at Legolas but Legolas ducked and she just barely missed him. They both drew their bows and fitted their arrows, they moved so fast all that could be seen was a blur. And they stood there with arrows pointed at one an others head. Gimli came crashing through the brush lunging straight for Lintelossëwen. But she was too quick for him; she turned and shot her arrow at Gimli. It would have hit him had it not been for Tarlammenion, who dropped silently from a tree and knocked Lintelossëwen to the ground. Her arrow missed Gimli by a hair. Legolas shot his arrow at Lintelossëwen but she rolled and knocked him off his feet. His bow went flying out of his hand, as he fell. But he was quick to draw his short sword. He stabbed at Lintelossëwen, and his sword sliced through her shoulder. She hissed in pain, but jumped to her feet. Tarlammenion pounced on her but she spun around and kicked high, her boot connected with his jaw, and she sent him crashing to the ground. She drew both her long knifes. She attacked Legolas with speed and agility, but he was ready for her. A vicious battle ensued, blow and counter-blow; neither was better than the other. Tarlammenion and Gimli could only stand aside and watch, for the battle was so fierce that they fear any distraction would cause Legolas to lose his concentration and the battle. So they stood, ready for any chance to jump into the battle. Legolas hit Lintelossëwen with the blunt end of his sword and she fell, but Lintelossëwen kicked his legs out from under him and he fell on his back. Tarlammenion used this opportunity to shoot at Lintelossëwen with Legolas' bow, but Tarlammenion's archery skills were non-existent at best. It was a lucky shot that just barely grazed the nape of her neck. Lintelossëwen stood staring down two angry elves and a dwarf. Anger burned in her eyes but there was also despair, she knew she was defeated she turned without saying a word and left.  
  
"Good riddance" Tarlammenion said, rubbing his jaw.  
  
"What was that all about?" Gimli asked.  
  
Legolas sat on the ground breathing hard, the battle had taken a lot out of him but he felt emotionally drained as well. He was confused, despite the terrifying battle Lintelossëwen and him had engaged in part of him felt sorry to se her go and wished she'd come back. He took a deep breath and pushed his feelings aside, he stood up and began to collect his things, which were tossed this way and that during the battle.  
  
"What do we do now?" Tarlammenion asked.  
  
"We push on" Legolas replied, " I know the general direction we should go, and we can ask along the way. There must be someone else who knows how to reach the mountains."  
  
"Well, one things for sure, I'll sleep a lot better tonight." Tarlammenion said.  
  
Lintelossëwen wrapped up her wounds; though she wasn't a very skillful healer. Her wounds would cause her quite a bit of pain, and they'd most likely leave a scar. Her wounds would heal though. And the only thing that ached at the moment was her heart. Legolas' words had hurt her, not because they were cruel but because they were the truth. People were afraid of her because of the way she acted and dressed; this she knew was true. But when Legolas suggested that she wear a dress she lost it. She always had a short fuse. Now that she thought back on it, it was a silly thing to get upset about. But one thing led to another and she lunged at him, but not with the intention of seriously hurting him. But when he drew his bow against her she lost her last shred of self-control. And now, because of her lack of self-control, she was alone again. Was she doomed to spend the rest of her life alone? Maybe Legolas was right maybe if she changed her appearance her personality would follow. But dresses and things like that just weren't her. She couldn't help but be herself. Was that so horrible? She walked along the path she was doubling back, when she left the company she headed north and about half a day later she realized that there was nothing for her that way. So now she headed back south. So she walked on, alone and miserable. Then she stopped and looked around, she was back at the little clearing where she and Legolas fought. She could see footprints in the mud; she decided to indulge in her curiosity and follow them for a while. She wanted to know if they were going the right way. She followed the footprints a ways, then she stopped. She saw paw prints, wolf prints. The wolves in this area were very dangerous; they were at least four times the size of the average wolf and ten times as mean, if they were wounded they would continue to fight till they were dead. Oh great, she thought, now I have a moral dilemma. She could just continue south and leave the wolves to stalk and kill Legolas, Tarlammenion and Gimli, then live with their blood on her hands for the rest of her life. Or she could try to save them, and risk being killed herself.  
  
"Why should I," She said to herself, "They'd probably kill me themselves it they had the chance." She made her decision and began to head south, but her conscience nagged her. She let out an exasperated cry, and began running west, she would have to run all day and night if she was going to catch up with them.  
  
  
  
*The characters Legolas, Gimli and Thrandiul are not my own; the are creations of J.R.R Tolkin. 


	5. Rescue

Gimli huddled close to the fire to keep for the night was bitter cold. He looked at Legolas and Tarlammenion; they were sleeping soundly not bothered by the cold at all. Gimli knew he would not fall asleep in such weather, so he took the first watch. Gimli leaned back against a tree, even though it was very cold he still felt more at ease and he had ever since Lintelossëwen had left their company. Tarlammenion seemed to be more relaxed as well; he was happier and even kinder to the dwarf. Gimli knew that Tarlammenion harbored hatred towards dwarves, as most elves did. That was the main reason that he desired to leave Mirkwood. The elves there were generally cold towards him, some even threw things at him on the street. All the sudden Legolas sat up with a gasp.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gimli asked, never had he seen Legolas awake like that.  
  
"Nothing," Legolas said, trying to control his fast breathing, "I just had a bad dream is all" Legolas walked over to the fire and sat by Gimli, he looked over at Tarlammenion.  
  
"He has not slept like that since we left Mirkwood," Legolas said.  
  
"Wonder why?" Gimli mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"You think Lintelossëwen leaving was a good thing as well?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, that she-elf was nothing but bad news. And I didn't like the way she looked at you either." Gimli replied.  
  
"The way she looked at me?" Legolas asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, she had kind of this lustful look in her eyes when she looked at you, I didn't like it." Gimli said.  
  
"Well, it matters not because now she's gone and we're left to fend for our selves." Legolas said and he looked at his friend. "Gimli, you should get some rest."  
  
"I will find no rest," Gimli replied, "It's too cold out. But of course you don't feel it do you? It's a chilly night."  
  
Legolas stared up at the sky, the clouds hid the moon, and there was the eerie sound of a wolf howl in the distance.  
  
"It chills my sole more than any thing." Legolas said in a trance.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gimli asked.  
  
Legolas snapped out of his trance. "Nothing," he said, "You should try and get some rest; you can borrow my blanket. Maybe that will keep you warm enough." Gimli gratefully took the blanket, and laid down next to the fire. He was more tired than he thought; the last thing he heard before he drifted of was Legolas singing quietly.  
  
Ai! Laurie lantar surinen  
  
Yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron  
  
Mi oromardi lisse-miruvoreva  
  
Andune pella, Vardo tellumar  
  
Nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni  
  
Omaryo airetari-lirinen  
  
Si man i yulma nin enquantuva  
  
Legolas sat on a rock staring into the fire. He looked up at the sky, the clouds were beginning to break and the moon peaked out every once and a while. There was no wind; the air was still and cold. He could here a wolf howl in the distance; it sounded much closer than before. He was so lost, he had no idea were they were going. He pretended that he did, and his friends bought his act, for now. Another wolf howl, a lot closer this time. Legolas began to feel nervous; he reached for his short sword. It wasn't long before they were surrounded. Legolas could see glowing yellow eyes glaring hungrily at them.  
  
"Tarlammenion, Gimli, wake up," Legolas whispered. Tarlammenion woke up instantly, but Gimli slept on. Legolas nudged him sharply with his foot.  
  
"What was that for?" Gimli asked then he finally realized they were being watched by a dozen hungry eyes.  
  
"What are were going to do," Tarlammenion asked, he was shaking with fear.  
  
"They seem to be afraid of the light, if we just keep the fire burning we should be alright." Legolas said.  
  
"Um, Legolas,' Gimli said, "We're out of fire wood."  
  
Legolas sighed and drew out his bow, he shot an arrow at a pair of yellow eyes. There was a yelp of pain. But to Legolas' shock the creature did not retreat, it pounced on him.  
  
"A!" He cried in surprise, and he threw his arms up to protect his throat. The wolf clamped down on his arm and began shaking his head violently.  
  
"Tua amin!" Legolas cried, but the creature dropped to the ground. Legolas looked at the beast, his arrow had hit exactly where he intended, in the heart. These animals were terrifying indeed if they could take an arrow to the heart and still attack like that, Legolas thought. The other wolves were becoming more and more brave, sneaking in closer to the fire.  
  
"Rima ten'ta," Legolas screamed, and he took off. Gimli and Tarlammenion were close behind. They ran through the woods, with the wolves nipping at their heels. Legolas could see were the forest ended just up ahead. He burst through the tree line and took a few bounding steps before he stopped, there was a wide chasm right at his feet. They were trapped. Tarlammenion was right behind him, but he did not stop. He ran right in to Legolas and they both tumbled off the cliff. Legolas managed to grab on to a tree root protruding from the face of the cliff; Tarlammenion grabbed a hold of his feet. Out of the corner of his eye Legolas could see Gimli falling too, luckily he landed on a small ledge a few feet below them.  
  
"Don't let go, Legolas," Tarlammenion cried, "It's a long way down,"  
  
Legolas hung precariously from the side of the cliff; he tried to climb up, but he couldn't. Even if he could the pack of wolves were waiting for them. This couldn't possibly get any worse, he thought. Then the branch began to crack.  
  
"Oh no, we're going to die," Tarlammenion cried.  
  
"No! We're not," Legolas said, "Maybe I can swing you over and you can get on that ledge over there." He nodded to the little ledge that Gimli was on.  
  
"Are you crazy! That's way too far." Tarlammenion shrieked. Legolas began to argue, but Tarlammenion was right, it was too far. Then Legolas noticed that there was a struggle going on above him. He couldn't see what was going on but he could hear wolves growling and scuffling sounds. A wolf fell over the cliff and plummeted to the ground. The confrontation went on for a while longer; then everything was dead silent.  
  
"Hello, down there," A voice called from the top of the cliff, "You sure look like you could use some help." Legolas twisted to try to get a look at who it was; he saw a figure dressed in black peering over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Lintelossëwen!?" Legolas cried in surprise.  
  
"Who were you expecting, Queen Gladriel?" Lintelossëwen replied.  
  
"I think we were better off with the wolves." Gimli said. Legolas saw a rope being lowered down in front of him. He grabbed a hold of it and Lintelossëwen pulled him and Tarlammenion up. When Legolas got up to the top of the cliff he looked around, it had been a fierce battle, there was blood everywhere. He looked at Lintelossëwen she was blood ran down her leg, and she looked exhausted. Tarlammenion looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked in a demanding voice.  
  
"Helping you. And what a lovely thanks I get for it." Lintelossëwen replied.  
  
"I don't recall asking for help, we were doing fine by ourselves. Your not needed here." Tarlammenion said defensively, he drew his sword and placed it against her throat. Lintelossëwen quickly gripped Tarlammenion's arm. She grabbed his sword away from him and kicked him to the ground.  
  
"I didn't just fight a pack of hungry wolves to get you up here and fight you too." Lintelossëwen said and she threw Tarlammenion's sword at his feet.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I couldn't let you guys run around unescorted, who knows what kind of trouble you'd get yourself in to." Lintelossëwen replied. Legolas grinned at her, but his grin faded into a look of concern.  
  
"You're hurt." He said, pointing to the gash across her leg.  
  
"It's not bad," Lintelossëwen said, "I can mend it myself."  
  
Legolas was doubtful but he didn't say anymore.  
  
"Hello, I'm still down here!" Gimli yelled from his ledge.  
  
*The characters Legolas, Gimli and Thrandiul are not my own; the are creations of J.R.R Tolkin. 


	6. Healing Touch

After they pulled Gimli up, they returned to their camp. It would be dawn in a few hours; then they would continue on and try to find a way across the chasm. Lintelossëwen felt somewhat uncomfortable, Tarlammenion protested her being there the entire way back to the campsite.  
  
"I don't understand why we're letting her stay with us." He said loud enough for Lintelossëwen to hear. "She's proven herself to be nothing more than an untrustworthy, back stabber. She betrayed us once and she'll betray us again. I say we get rid of her."  
  
Lintelossëwen was hurt by these comments, but she also found it amusing that as he said these things he placed Legolas between him and her.  
  
"I say we stop talking about her like she's not here," Lintelossëwen said.  
  
"I agree with Tarlammenion," Gimli said, "She's too dangerous to keep around."  
  
"She just saved our lives," Legolas said, "At the very least we owe her our forgiveness." He smiled warmly at her. God, he has a beautiful smile, Lintelossëwen thought. They finally reached camp; Lintelossëwen sat down under a tree and bandaged her wounds. She needed a rest; she had been on her feet for nearly two days. Tarlammenion kept glaring at her. When Legolas left the campsite, he moved closer to her.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do," He said  
  
"I'm quite certain I know what you mean," Lintelossëwen said, but she knew exactly what he meant.  
  
"Don't think I'm so naïve," Tarlammenion hissed, "I see the way you look at him. And I'm keeping my eye on you, so you better stay away from him."  
  
"And why dose this concern you." Lintelossëwen asked  
  
"First of all he's my friend and I'm concerned for his safety," Tarlammenion said, "An secondly he's way to good for you." Lintelossëwen began to feel very uncomfortable she got up and left. She decided that she needed a bath; she thought that there was a pool around somewhere. It didn't take her long to find it but there was someone in it. She crept closer staying in the bush and out of sight. It was Legolas, he washing himself. His skin was smooth and flawless, not a single scratch on him. His shoulders were broad and powerful, he was very fetching. She knew that she shouldn't be watching him but she couldn't help herself. Then he rose up out of the water and her jaw almost hit the ground. She willed her eyes to look away, but they would not obey. She moved closer, but she wasn't paying attention and she stepped on a twig and it snapped. Legolas jumped and turned around. Lintelossëwen slouched back into the bushes.  
  
"Who's there?" Legolas whispered meekly. Lintelossëwen backed away as quickly as she could. She hurried back to the campsite; she curled up under her blanket and pretended to be asleep. Legolas returned a few moments later. Lintelossëwen could feel his eyes on her. Did he know she had been watching him? She pushed these thoughts into the back of her mind and fell asleep. Her dreams were very pleasant she regretted waking up in the morning. Tarlammenion glared at Lintelossëwen all through the morning. They walked along the chasm in search of a crossing. Lintelossëwen could feel Legolas looking at her; this made her uncomfortable and excited. Around noon they stopped for lunch and Lintelossëwen changed her bandages. Legolas walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"You know your doing that wrong, right." Legolas said.  
  
"I know," she said, and she tossed the bandages aside in frustration. She didn't understand any of this healing stuff.  
  
"Here, let me" Legolas said and he reached over and undid the bandages on here leg. He sighed.  
  
"I need to put some herbs on these wounds." He said.  
  
"Legolas, no." Tarlammenion said, "We need to keep moving."  
  
"Then you and Gimli scout a head and I'll tend to Lintelossëwen's wounds," Legolas said.  
  
"But we should stay together, it's dangerous." Tarlammenion protested.  
  
"We'll be fine. Go, go." Legolas said waving them away. Tarlammenion and Gimli left but before they did Tarlammenion shot Lintelossëwen one last evil look.  
  
"There now it's less tense around here," Legolas said with a laugh, "I really must apologize for the way that Tarlammenion has been acting. He really doesn't like you."  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell." She said sarcastically. Legolas burned some herbs and dressed her wounds.  
  
"Um, Lintelossëwen, I need to get to your shoulder wound, so don't be offended or any thing." Legolas said with a slight blush on his face. He slowly untied her shirt in the back and pulled down the shoulder so he could reach her wound. He went to work on her wounds.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas," Lintelossëwen said.  
  
"You're sorry? For what?" Legolas asked.  
  
"For back there, when I attacked you, I don't know what possessed me but I'm truly sorry." Lintelossëwen replied.  
  
"No, I obviously crossed a line. I'm sorry." Legolas said. He finished his work and tied Lintelossëwen's shirt back up. He sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," He said.  
  
"What?" Lintelossëwen asked.  
  
"You asked me before, if I was afraid of you. I'm not." He said. Lintelossëwen smiled at him.  
  
"You have a beautiful smile," Legolas said. Lintelossëwen leaned in close to Legolas; he tilted his head and closed his eyes. Their lips were just millimeters away from touching when Tarlammenion came running up. Legolas jerked back and looked at Tarlammenion.  
  
"Gya'she." Lintelossëwen murmured an elvish curse under her breath.  
  
"What is it?" He asked him. Tarlammenion didn't answer, he just glared at Lintelossëwen with anger burning in his eyes.  
  
"Tarlammenion," Legolas said, trying to get his attention. Tarlammenion looked at Legolas suspiciously.  
  
"Gimli found a bridge," He finally said, "Come, I'll show you." And he walked back in the direction he came from. Legolas followed him, leaving Lintelossëwen alone. Dammit, she thought, I was so close. She didn't deserve this kind of taunting. She let out an exasperated sigh and hurried to catch up to Legolas and Tarlammenion.  
  
  
  
*The characters Legolas, Gimli and Thrandiul are not my own; the are creations of J.R.R Tolkin. 


	7. The Bridge

Legolas followed Tarlammenion down the beaten path. His heart raced. I almost kissed her, he thought still not believing it. He suddenly realized that he was very attracted to her. She is beautiful, he thought and the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Why shouldn't he desire her? Tarlammenion slowed down till he was walking right besides him.  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing?" He asked in a disapproving tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked innocently.  
  
"Legolas, I saw you with her. You should stop and think about what you're getting your self into." Tarlammenion said, "I mean there are thousands of girls in Middle Earth, Why her?"  
  
"You don't understand, Tarlammenion," Legolas said, "She's not like other girls, she has this presence I can't explain, it excites me." Tarlammenion gave him a disapproving look and opened his mouth to say something, but he shut it when Lintelossëwen came up behind them. The sun was starting to go down they came up to this rickety old rope bridge; Gimli was standing besides it looking across nervously.  
  
"Maybe we should find another way across, this doesn't look safe." Gimli said. Legolas looked at the bridge. It really didn't look safe, the rope was old and frayed, the wood boards were rotted and coming apart.  
  
"I'll go first," Lintelossëwen said, and she quickly stepped on the bridge. Legolas tried to grab her arm and pull her back, but she was too quick for him. She marched across the bridge fearlessly. Legolas looked over the side of the chasm, it was a very long way down and there were sharp jagged rocks at the bottom.  
  
"Lintelossëwen, be careful," Legolas pleaded. She stopped in the middle of the bridge; she grabbed the ropes and began to jump up and down.  
  
"Lintelossëwen, stop that," Legolas screamed.  
  
"Calm down, Legolas." She said as she continued across the bridge, "I'm just testing the strength of the bridge. It should be sturdy enough, if you come across one at a time." Once she reached the other side, Gimli volunteered to go next.  
  
"Don't look down," Lintelossëwen called from the other side. Gimli stepped on to the bridge, his head held high. He was visibly nervous, but trotted across at a steady pace. Legolas always admired that about the dwarf, his ability to swallow his fear and do what needs to be done. Gimli made it safely over the bridge. Legolas looked at Tarlammenion he was peering over the edge. His face was as white as freshly fallen snow.  
  
"Legolas, I can't do this," He said backing away from the bridge.  
  
"Sure you can Tarlammenion, You just have to take it one step at a time, and don't look down," Legolas said reassuringly. Darkness began to surround them as Tarlammenion stepped on the bridge. He closed his eyes and walked slowly across. About half way across one of the planks he stepped on broke underneath him.  
  
"Aiya!" He cried and he fell to his knees.  
  
"Come on Tarlammenion, your half way there. Get up." Legolas called to him. But Tarlammenion only shook his head; he tucked his knees under his chin, hugged his legs, and began to rock buck and forth.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming over. I'm going to help you." Legolas said. He placed one foot on the bridge and tested it; then he slowly made his way over to Tarlammenion. Legolas crouched down next to him and spoke to him softly.  
  
"Come on Tarlammenion, you can do this." He said.  
  
"No, I can't. I'm too afraid, Legolas. I have not the courage that you do." Tarlammenion whimpered.  
  
"Um, I don't mean to interrupt your tender little moment, but we got a problem." Lintelossëwen called to them.  
  
"What?" asked Legolas looking at her. She said nothing she only pointed to the other side of the bridge. There stood an army of orcs. A few orcs began to cross the bridge, weapons in hand.  
  
"Come on Tarlammenion, we have to go now." Legolas said desperately, he began to tug on Tarlammenion's shirt. Tarlammenion raised his head and saw the army of orcs.  
  
"Yee!" He screamed and he curled up in the fetal position. Legolas stood there, conflicted. He had to protect Tarlammenion, but he needed to get him off the bridge too, it could not hold the two elves and the orcs. Behind him he hear soft footsteps, he turned around. Lintelossëwen sprinted across the bridge and jumped over Tarlammenion and Legolas. As she landed she slashed at the first pair of orcs. Legolas quickly began to drag Tarlammenion to safety; he could hear the clanging of swords. He felt something blow past his ear. He looked up; in the pale moonlight he could see a dozen orc archers shooting at them. He watched Lintelossëwen gracefully evade the arrows and the blows of her opponents. The bridge began to creek; it wouldn't hold for much longer. He dragged Tarlammenion to safety and quickly drew his bow and began shooting at the orc archers. They tried to shoot back at him but their bows were inferior and could not reach him. They settled, instead, for shooting at Lintelossëwen, who was desperately fighting off orcs. She slowly began to edge her way over to solid ground, if she dared to turn around the orcs would stab her in the back. Legolas was amazed as he watched Lintelossëwen gracefully evade the arrows and the blows of her opponents. But then the bridge began to fall apart, just as Legolas had feared it would. Lintelossëwen began moving quicker to get to safety, but she did not move fast enough. The support ropes of the bridge snapped, Lintelossëwen and a half dozen orcs plummeted to the ground.  
  
"No!" Legolas screamed; he was filled with anger. Legolas' bow sang as he quickly used up all his arrows and all of Tarlammenion's, every arrow hit an orc. The orcs made a hasty retreat. Legolas felt a wave of hopelessness come over him; he sank to his knees. He felt numb, and he couldn't move. Even when Tarlammenion came to him, he couldn't find the strength to stand.  
  
"Maybe this is for the best," Tarlammenion said, "She was no good for you."  
  
"She died saving your life, and you still can't find something nice to say about her?" Legolas asked, incredulous. He wanted to scream, but he just stared at the edge of the chasm. He heard a soft scuffling sound just below the edge; he slowly crept forward and peered over the edge. He was surprised to find himself peering into Lintelossëwen's violet eyes. She was surprised to, because she almost let go. But she regained her grip.  
  
"Any help here would be lovely," She said. Legolas smiled, she must have grabbed on to one of the ropes and climbed up. Legolas took hold of her arm and pulled her up. Then he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.  
  
"Well nice to see you too." Lintelossëwen said.  
  
Legolas hugged Lintelossëwen for a while before he finally let go.  
  
"I'm so glad your ok." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad too." She said, as she gazed into his bright blue eyes. She looked around, Gimli and Tarlammenion were nowhere to be seen, now was her chance. She leaned over and kissed Legolas lightly on the lips; then she waited for a response. When he didn't pull away she kissed again harder this time. She gently pushed him against a tree and kissed him a third time, this time she slipped her tongue in to his mouth. He tensed up at first but then he relaxed; he placed his hands on her waist and he leaned into the kiss.  
  
"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! What are you doing?!" Tarlammenion cried. Legolas pushed her away; he had a slight blush on his face. Lintelossëwen sighed, why was it that every time she started to get lucky this jackass had to come along and ruin it for her? Well, she got to kiss him; that was a start at least. Tarlammenion stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"I thought you were dead." He said.  
  
"So sorry to disappoint." Lintelossëwen said mockingly.  
  
"Legolas I need to talk to you, now." Tarlammenion said, and he grabbed Legolas by the arm and dragged him off.  
  
  
  
*The characters Legolas, Gimli and Thrandiul are not my own; the are creations of J.R.R Tolkin. 


	8. A Dark Secret

Tarlammenion waited till he was certain that Lintelossëwen could no longer hear them. He turned to Legolas, who was staring at him expectantly.  
  
"Legolas…" He started but Legolas cut him off.  
  
"I know what you would say, Tarlammenion. And what you would have me do." He said.  
  
"You think you know me so well?" Tarlammenion said, "My friend, I have given up trying to tell you what to do; for I have realized that you are far too headstrong to take my advice. All I will ask of you now is to think hard before you get too involved."  
  
"I no longer need to think, I have made up my mind. I love her." Legolas said.  
  
"You are sure of this?" Tarlammenion asked.  
  
"As sure as I am standing here." Legolas replied.  
  
"Then there is no more I can say. I will stand in your way no longer." Tarlammenion said with a sigh, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about his whole thing. They returned and found that Gimli (having returned from gathering firewood) was quite shocked to find Lintelossëwen still alive.  
  
"I know of no one who could survive such an ordeal" he said, obviously impressed. Lintelossëwen only smiled.  
  
"Tonight we make camp; tomorrow night we shall reach Thade. It's a small village but it has an inn, maybe we can get a warm bed and good food." She said.  
  
"I'll take the first watch," Tarlammenion said, and he sat down on a rock. He couldn't sleep anyways.  
  
Lintelossëwen awoke with a start; she had a bad dream. The screams were still present in her mind. She saw Tarlammenion sitting on a rock by the fire, deep in thought. She got up and sat down across from him.  
  
"You can go to bed now, it's my turn to stand watch." Lintelossëwen said. But he didn't go to bed he just sat and stared at her for a while. After what felt like an hour he finally spoke.  
  
"Lintelossëwen, I want to apologize for the way I've been behaving my self. I don't think I've been treating you fairly. I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"Oh, ok." Lintelossëwen said shocked  
  
After another pause of awkward silence Tarlammenion spoke again.  
  
"He says that he loves you, you know." Tarlammenion said. Lintelossëwen was surprised at this, but she didn't see what it had to do with anything.  
  
"So." She said.  
  
"I suggest that you think about whether or not the feeling is mutual before you go any further with this. I won't stand idly by and watch you break my best friends heart."  
  
Lintelossëwen was about to respond in anger but then she stopped. There was a ring of truth in what Tarlammenion said. She was not sure if her feelings for Legolas extended to love. She desired him; there was no doubt about that. But it was more lust than love. It was not that she didn't believe in love; she believed in love sure enough, she just didn't believe she was capable of it. Could she really take advantage of his feelings for her? Tarlammenion smiled as if he could sense her conflict.  
  
"I thought so." He said, and he went to bed. Lintelossëwen stayed up the rest of the night; wrestling with her moral issues. And she was no less confused when the sun rose that day. They traveled all day straight. The sky turned cloudy and dark, it began to rain when they finally reached Thade. They got rooms at the inn and went down stairs to the pub for some dinner. Legolas had changed out of his green velvet outfit. He was dressed entirely in black; he looked sleek and sexy. The dark color of his clothes made his blue eyes pop out even more and his hair gleamed like gold in the dim light of the pub. Lintelossëwen could not take her eyes off of him. His eyes met hers and he smiled warmly, which only made him even sexier. She gazed at him for a moment; then she got up and headed for her room. She hoped that Legolas would follow her. She paused in the hallway. She sensed Legolas coming up behind her; he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. It was at this moment that the last bit of indecision finally left Lintelossëwen. She took Legolas by the hand and guided him to her room. It was a small room lit only by candles. Legolas' skin was bathed in the pale candlelight; he was stunning. Lintelossëwen kissed him, as she did her hands began to explore his body. Legolas' own hands were busy slowly pulling Lintelossëwen's clothes off. A whimper of pleasure escaped his luscious lips when Lintelossëwen's hand brushed his inner thigh. He gently pushed her down on to the bed. Legolas finished undressing him self and he laid down on top of Lintelossëwen. He nibbled and sucked at her neck as his hands caressed her legs and thighs. She groaned in satisfaction. Legolas became aroused.  
  
"Aiya!" Lintelossëwen gasped as he entered her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. The room suddenly became a lot warmer and Legolas began to sweat from the heat and effort. They continued make love for about an hour when Legolas finished. He stayed on top of Lintelossëwen; he kissed her eyes.  
  
"I love you." He whispered in to her ear. Lintelossëwen froze up she didn't know how to respond. After what felt like and eternity she finally replied.  
  
"I love you too." She said; she found herself gazing into those beautiful blue eyes. It was true. Gods help her; she was in love. Legolas got off her and laid next to her on the bed, he pulled her close. So this is love, Lintelossëwen thought to herself. She both adored and hated the feeling. She felt so warm and safe in his arms, she felt as if his touch could heal all wounds. But she also felt helpless; he held her heart in the palm of his hand, and if he so chose he could crush it. She had never felt so vulnerable in her life. She sighed, taking in the good with the bad. She laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Legolas woke up to the sound of Lintelossëwen's screams. He reached out and pulled her close to him. She clung to him; she was shaking violently. Legolas stroked her hair and whispered calming words into her ear. She calmed down and loosened her grasp on him.  
  
"What's wrong my love." Legolas asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Nothing, it was only a bad dream." Lintelossëwen said, still a little shaken up.  
  
"It's sounded like more than just 'a bad dream'." Legolas said skeptically.  
  
"It's nothing." Lintelossëwen insisted; she got up and began to dress.  
  
"Are you sure?" Legolas asked, uncertain.  
  
"Yes, my love. It's nothing that you need to be concerned about." Lintelossëwen said and she flashed him a smile, but it looked forced. Legolas frowned; Lintelossëwen walked over and kissed him  
  
"It's fine, really." She said, "Come on get dressed so we can have some breakfast before we leave." She finished dressing and she left. Legolas sat in bed for a while; he was confused. The way Lintelossëwen had clung on to him scared him. Things didn't seem "fine". He sighed; he really wished that Lintelossëwen would be more open with him. He got dressed, and walked out the door. Tarlammenion was standing in the hallway, when he saw Legolas walk out of Lintelossëwen's room.  
  
"Legolas! You didn't." Tarlammenion said, shocked. Legolas only smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Lintelossëwen feeling for you is lust, not love. Why can't you see that?" Tarlammenion said.  
  
"She does love me," Legolas said defensively, "She told me so." He turned and walked away, for the moment he couldn't stand Tarlammenion. He went down to the pub to get some breakfast. Lintelossëwen ran up to him. The hood of her cloak was drawn up to cover her face.  
  
"We have to leave, now," She said desperately.  
  
"Now. Why?" Legolas asked. Lintelossëwen didn't answer she only looked nervously at the corner. At a table in the corner, sat an elf dressed in gray. He had long black hair and green eyes that were fixed on Lintelossëwen.  
  
"Gimli we're leaving." Legolas called to the dwarf.  
  
"But I haven't finished my breakfast yet." Gimli complained. Lintelossëwen grabbed on to the back of Gimli's shirt collar and pulled him towards the door, Tarlammenion and Legolas at her heals. Lintelossëwen hurried down the street.  
  
"We have to get off the main road." She said, as they quickly made their way out of town. "We should stay on the back roads and…" she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. The elf dressed in gray leaped out of the dark alley; he pinned Lintelossëwen to the ground.  
  
"You will pay for what you have done, Agaryulnaer." He hissed; anger burned in his eyes. He raised a curved knife and drove it at Lintelossëwen's heart. But she managed to free her hand and she punched him in the face. He fell back; Legolas drew his bow and shot an arrow at the elf in gray. The elf moved quickly, but not quickly enough. Legolas' arrow struck his torso. The elf in gray gasped in shock and pain.  
  
"This is not over, Lintelossëwen." The elf growled, "We shall meet again when the odds are even." And he disappeared into the dark alley from whence he came. Lintelossëwen rose to her feet.  
  
"Who was that?" Tarlammenion inquired.  
  
"Eriâion, my brother." Lintelossëwen replied.  
  
"Your brother!? But he acted like he wanted you dead." Legolas said.  
  
"He does want me dead." Lintelossëwen said with a grimace.  
  
"Why?" Gimli asked.  
  
"He blames me, still, for the death of our father." Lintelossëwen replied; she had a far off look in her eyes, "He would say that I killed him."  
  
"And would he be correct?" Tarlammenion asked. Legolas expected her to deny it, but instead she said nothing. Legolas' blood ran cold, was it true? How could any one do any thing so horrible? Even in the moments when he was most angry with Thranduil the thought of murder never crossed his mind. He grabbed Lintelossëwen by the shoulders, forcing her to look in to his eyes.  
  
"Lintelossëwen, is it true?" he asked urgently. Lintelossëwen turned away, without answering. She didn't need to, the look in her eyes told Legolas that the accusations were true.  
  
  
  
*The characters Legolas, Gimli and Thrandiul are not my own; the are creations of J.R.R Tolkin. 


	9. Painful Past

They traveled in silence all day; Lintelossëwen found it unbearable. Gimli, Tarlammenion and even Legolas kept their distance from her. She could feel their eyes on her, judging her. Lintelossëwen felt this horrible sinking sensation; Legolas wouldn't even let her get close enough to touch him. What did he think of her now that he had a glimpse into her dark past? They stopped to make camp; Lintelossëwen went to look for firewood. She heard someone following her; she turned around. It was Legolas.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Legolas asked.  
  
"What?" Lintelossëwen asked.  
  
"Lintelossëwen, I love you with all my heart. But I don't know how we're going to be able to stay together if you continue to keep things from me. Your so secretive some times." Legolas said.  
  
"My past is filled with darkness and regret, and until I met you I thought my future held the same emptiness. You are my light, Legolas; I don't want to lose you." Lintelossëwen said. Legolas said nothing more; he helped her gather firewood. They returned to the campsite, and Lintelossëwen started a fire. Tarlammenion, Legolas and Gimli sat down across the fire from her. The stared at her for a while; Lintelossëwen was beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you going to tell us how you did it?" Tarlammenion asked eagerly. Legolas elbowed him in the ribs. Lintelossëwen looked at them, they already knew. Why shouldn't she tell them? She took a deep breath, and stared into the fire. Memories came at her from the past.  
  
"My mother had died shortly after I was born, she died of birth complications. So my father was left to raise both my brother and I. My mother and my father both belonged to a group of nomadic elves. My father felt that a life constantly on the move was no life for two small children. So we settled down in a valley not far from a small human village. And it was bliss. I had every thing a little elf could ever want; I had a beautiful home; and a father and brother who loved me. Every thing was perfect, or so I thought. The summer of my tenth year was a very bad one for the villagers. Drought and famine, it was horrible for them. A rumor in the village spread that the elf that lived on the outskirts of town was responsible for all their troubles. And, as outlandish as that sounds, people began to believe it. One night a group of villagers took it upon themselves to rid the village of the elf. They gathered their swords and bows and marched into the valley. My father saw them coming and we fled. But my brother and I were still young and clumsy; we slowed or father down considerably. The villagers eventually tracked us down. My father had once been a very skillful warrior. He put up a fight; many men fell dead by his sword. My brother took a sword from one of these dead men and joined the fight. He wielded the sword very clumsily, for our father had always wished to keep us from the evils of the world and never taught us how to fight. But he fought anyway. I wished to join the battle too; I found a bow and a few arrows. I had never used a bow before, but I had seen my father use one once. A big man with a long curved knife came at me; I drew the bow back and released. I did not hit my target; instead my arrow struck my father in the heart. I couldn't believe it; I fell to the ground and wept so hard I didn't even notice when they took me away. A man took me… he took me to his house and he… he…" Lintelossëwen's voice broke off. She couldn't continue; it was too painful to think about. Tears started to stream down her face. Legolas got up and sat down next to her; he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She shook his arm off, and pulled away from him. She didn't want his pity; she couldn't stand pity. Tarlammenion and Gimli looked at her empathetically. She couldn't stand it; she pushed her feeling deep down. She wiped her tears away, and continued.  
  
"But after a few years I got away from… from there. I spent the rest of my child hood on the streets, begging for food. I thought my brother was dead, until I met him a hundred years later. It was then that I learned that he blamed me for our father's death, he attacked me. We fought until the point of exhaustion, I escaped, and he's been hunting me ever since."  
  
"Oh, Lintelossëwen," Legolas said empathetically. Lintelossëwen sneered; she could no longer stand his pity. She turned and ran off into the darkness. She found a tree and climbed it. She sat on a high branch, hugging her legs. She felt emotionally depleted; she could no longer find the strength to cry. She felt dead inside. Suddenly something caught her attention, a moving shadow. She heard the sound of an arrow being drawn from a quiver. She quickly ducked, an arrow stuck in the trunk of the tree right where her head had been. She dropped gracefully from the tree and drew her sword. From the corner of her eye she saw a shadow move in the darkness. She lunged at it. Eriâion met her attack with his own blows. But the wound from Legolas' arrow slowed him down. She practically danced circles around him. Eriâion eventually gave up and disappeared into the darkness. She wiped the sweat off her face; the cold night air felt good against her skin. She trudged back to the campsite; Legolas was sitting up staring into the fire. Tarlammenion and Gimli were sound asleep. Lintelossëwen sat down next to Legolas.  
  
"Lintelossëwen…." Legolas started to say but Lintelossëwen held her finger to his lips to silence him.  
  
"Don't say a word," She said, "I don't want you to feel sorry for me. Just, don't say anything." Legolas nodded and was silent. Lintelossëwen laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. 


	10. Fireside

Legolas sat up well past his shift; if he got up to go to sleep he would have to wake Lintelossëwen. She looked so peaceful that he hadn't the heart to stir he from her slumber. He looked up at the sky; dark storm clouds covered the moon and stars. He wished that he could find some words to comfort Lintelossëwen; he could tell that digging up the painful memories from her past had been emotionally exhausting. But she would not hear what he had to say, and any words of comfort that he could think of would be misconstrued as pity. God, she's stubborn, he thought. Why did she always try to hide her true feelings from everyone? Legolas looked into the darkness, he saw a pair of pale green eyes glaring at him. Eriâion stepped out of the shadows; Legolas reached for his short knife with his free hand. He could see that Eriâion was wounded and posed little threat to him or Lintelossëwen.  
  
"What do you want?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I want too see her die." Eriâion said coldly, he gestured to Lintelossëwen who was fast asleep in Legolas' arms.  
  
"And you believe that I'm going to allow that to happen?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I believe you don't know what you've gotten your self into." Eriâion replied.  
  
"Eriâion, this is foolishness. You must know in your heart that Lintelossëwen did not intend to kill your father." Legolas said.  
  
"Fool! You believe her story? You trust her? She is a murderous wench. Do you believe that our father is the only innocent person she's murdered in cold blood?" Eriâion demanded. He looked at Legolas holding Lintelossëwen in his arms; his short sword was in his free hand prepared to fight. Eriâion smiled cynically.  
  
"Of course you do. You'll believe anything she tells you, won't you? You are not the first man who's heart she has toyed with." Eriâion said.  
  
"She loves me," Legolas said angrily, why was it no one could understand that?  
  
"You think that she is capable of love?" Eriâion asked, "No, there is no love in her black heart. All I ask of you is to allow me to end her rein of terror, and break the dark spell that she holds on you." Legolas looked at Lintelossëwen in her peaceful slumber. What did Eriâion mean by her father not being the only one she's murdered? Was he a fool to believe everything that Lintelossëwen told him? No, he wouldn't believe it; he couldn't believe it. Eriâion drew his sword.  
  
"Over my dead body." Legolas said. The commotion caused Lintelossëwen to wake. She was on her feet in a flash. She drew her bow and pointed an arrow strait at Eriâion's heart.  
  
"I gave you a chance," Eriâion sneered at Legolas, "You will regret ignoring my warnings." And he turned and left.  
  
"What did he mean by 'I gave you a chance'?" Lintelossëwen asked suspiciously.  
  
"He said that you have killed others besides your father." Legolas said. Lintelossëwen said nothing; she only looked at Legolas.  
  
"Lintelossëwen, now is the time for you to be honest with me." Legolas said. Lintelossëwen hung her head.  
  
"What Eriâion said is true, I have shed innocent blood." She said.  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked.  
  
"They stole my childhood. Everything in my life was perfect until they came along. They took liberties with me." Lintelossëwen said, her voice thick with anger. "I was an innocent little girl, and they stole my innocence. I spent years dwelling on this. It ate away at my soul; I guess you could say that it drove me a little mad. I returned to that small little town; once I was bigger and stronger. I returned with a small band of collective cutthroats that I had found in the most unseemly of places. And we did not stop until they were all dead." Legolas looked at her in complete shock.  
  
"It is not as if it does not weigh on my conscience. Not a day goes by when I am not plagued with the terror of what I have done. I can still hear their screams in my mind." Lintelossëwen said. Legolas only stared at her in astonishment.  
  
"I have been honest with you, just as you have asked. But I feel as if I have told you more than you than you wanted to hear. You are disgusted with me, aren't you? I adore you Legolas, but if the feeling is no longer mutual I will understand," Lintelossëwen said and she hung her head.  
  
"Lintelossëwen, I love you. Nothing changes that. I care not about your past, for I know that deep down you are good and pure." Legolas said; he looked deep into her eyes and kissed her. She smiled at him lovingly.  
  
"Go back to sleep my love," Legolas said. Lintelossëwen obeyed and laid down on her blanket. It was well past Legolas' shift and even Tarlammenion's shift; but Legolas did not feel like sleeping. He sat once again by the fire, thinking. He watched Lintelossëwen, and was suddenly filled with desire for her. And try as he might he could not push that feeling aside. The desire burned in him until he could stand it no longer. He got up and walked over to Lintelossëwen; he crouched over her. Legolas kissed the nape of her neck. Lintelossëwen was already awake. Apparently she couldn't sleep either. He tugged at her shirt; untying it and pulling it down.  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing?" Lintelossëwen laughed.  
  
"Undressing you, my love," Legolas said with a wicked smile, "I wish to be intimate with you. If that is to your liking."  
  
"Nothing would give me more pleasure," She replied. Legolas' tunic and undershirt fell to the ground. He could feel Lintelossëwen's lips teasing his heated skin. Her hands went down to his pants. Legolas groaned in anticipation.  
  
"Must you two do that when I am trying to sleep?" Tarlammenion whined. Lintelossëwen and Legolas separated quickly. Legolas grabbed his tunic and slunk back to his position in front of the fire. He sat there for the rest of the night, hot and bothered.  
  
Lintelossëwen felt the morning sun on her skin. She stirred from her slumber and looked around. Legolas had fallen asleep by the fire, Tarlammenion slept soundly under the tree. Gimli lay not to far from him, snoring loudly. Legolas awoke.  
  
"So, which way do we go now?" Legolas asked. Lintelossëwen stood up and looked around, at the moment nothing looked familiar. She would just have to wander around till she got her bearings.  
  
"I'm not entirely certain at the moment, but I know we have quite a climb ahead of us." Lintelossëwen said, she new that a small mountain range laid between them and the next town where they could rest. It would be hard going for at least two days. They had a light breakfast and were off before the sun had risen above the horizon. They wandered aimlessly for about two hours.  
  
"I think we're lost," Tarlammenion whined.  
  
"We're not lost," Lintelossëwen said, "I'm just not entirely sure of where we are." She looked around, nothing looked familiar. But she kept walking. She suddenly became aware that Legolas was walking besides her. She looked at him, and he smiled at her suggestively. Wow, she thought, who would have known that this quiet, reserved, elvish prince could be such a nymphomaniac. She smiled to her self, he's not an awful lot unlike me, she thought. She desired him, last night he had peaked her interest and she was left unsatisfied. She found it hard to concentrate on where she was going, with him so near. He walked right besides her, and she could feel the warmth from his body, she could smell him. Damn he smells good, she thought. It was taking every ounce of her self-control to keep herself from jumping him right then and there. She could not, not with Gimli and Tarlammenion so near. They probably wouldn't get a chance to be alone until they reached another town; it was too dangerous to leave the rest of the group by themselves. Legolas must have thought of this too because he leaned close and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Please tell me that there is a town nearby." He said.  
  
"Over the mountain, at the foot hills, there is a town," She replied, she shuddered to feel him so close and not be able to touch him. All the sudden Legolas stopped in his tracks.  
  
"We are being followed." He said.  
  
"Yes, I know. It's Eriâion." She said, "But worry not. He is wounded and out numbered he will not attack until he is healed. And even then he will wait until I am alone. We are safe for now." She continued on; still not sure of where she was going.  
  
"We're hopelessly lost, aren't we?" Tarlammenion asked.  
  
"It's not hopeless, I have a vague recollection of this place. We're going in the right direction." Lintelossëwen replied, she was really getting sick of his pessimism. After a few more hours of wandering they could see the mountains on the horizon.  
  
"See, there are the mountains." Lintelossëwen gloated; she turned to Tarlammenion. "I told you I knew where I was going."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tarlammenion said innocently, "I never doubted you for a second." They both laughed. Wow, Lintelossëwen thought, this is the first time I've laughed with him instead of at him. She suddenly felt a little more at ease.  
  
"We can continue on until we reach the foot hills then we'll stop for the night." Lintelossëwen said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Legolas said. 


	11. Dream

Legolas strolled down the path. The smell of spring filled the air and the whole forest shimmered like silver. Its beauty surpassed any he had ever seen, even in Lothlorien. He smiled to himself; he knew he was dreaming. It was his favorite dream. In this dream world everything was always perfect and serene. He continued on down the path, the sunlight filtered through the treetops and shone on Legolas' skin. He felt warm and safe. But ahead he could see a fork in the path.  
  
"That's odd." He mumbled to himself. Never had he encountered this in his dream. There was always one path. Legolas stood for a while, pondering which way he should take. He felt drawn to the left, as if a voice was calling him. He took the left and continued on. Finally he reached what appeared to be the end. A clearing with a pool; the water in the pool was crystal clear. Leaves fell from the trees and landed on the water causing ripples. Legolas was so preoccupied with the pool that he hadn't even noticed that there was some one standing on the other side. It was Lintelossëwen; she was dressed all in white. Her violet eyes shone at him as she smiled.  
  
"Legolas, Oio naa elealla alasse'." She said, then she beckoned him to her, "Tula sinome." Legolas started towards but was stopped dead in his tracks by a horrible sound. He turned around to see where the sound had come from. As he did this his perfect dream forest fell away, and was replaced by decrepit dying woods. Gone were the beautiful colors, instead every thing was grotesque. The only spot of color was the pool of crimson at his feet. He stared at the blood red water. There was a person dressed in black lying in the middle of the pool; it was Lintelossëwen. He gasped and ran to her, he cradled her in his arms. Her face was covered with blood.  
  
"Melamin!" He cried. But she gave no response; it was then that Legolas realized that she wasn't even breathing. She was dead.  
  
Legolas woke up with a start. What a horrible dream, he thought. He looked around him. Tarlammenion was sound asleep and Gimli was also asleep by the fire. Legolas shook his head, Gimli was suppose to keep watch. It was nearly dawn; gray light began to peek over the horizon. Legolas mind was still filled with images of his nightmare. What did it mean? He wondered, did it mean anything at all?  
  
"Legolas, what's wrong?" Tarlammenion asked. Legolas turned to his friend, he looked as if was still half-asleep.  
  
"Nothing, I merely a bad dream." Legolas said; he rose to his feet. "I'll start breakfast, we'll want to get and early start this morning. We go a long day of climbing ahead of us."  
  
"Can't wait" Tarlammenion mumbled sarcastically. Wait a minute, Legolas thought, where is Lintelossëwen?  
  
"Lintelossëwen." Legolas called, no answer. He began to panic.  
  
"Lintelossëwen!" He cried frantically.  
  
"What?" Legolas turned around; Lintelossëwen was standing behind him. Legolas was flooded with a sense of relief.  
  
"Where were you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I was checking out the path," She said, "There's no need to get all worked up about it."  
  
"I don't like you wandering off by yourself." Legolas said, "It's not safe."  
  
"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Lintelossëwen countered. "Come on, its time we head out."  
  
"But what about breakfast?" Tarlammenion cried.  
  
"There's no time for breakfast." Lintelossëwen said, "Now wake the dwarf, it's time to go." Legolas noted that Lintelossëwen looked nervous, so he didn't argue. He woke Gimli and packed up his stuff. 


	12. Lintelossëwens Betrayal

The climb up the mountain was rocky but smooth at first. Every once and a while Lintelossëwen could see a flash of gray. Eriâion was following them closely. His wounds were healed now and he was getting bolder every day. Lintelossëwen knew that it was only a matter of time before he made his move.  
  
"I can't believe that we didn't get breakfast." Gimli complained.  
  
"Yeah," Tarlammenion agreed, "And can't we slow down a little bit?" Lintelossëwen didn't want to slow down; she wanted to put as much distance between Eriâion and them as possible. They came to a steep wall of rock. Oh great, Lintelossëwen thought, now we have to double back. Unless…  
  
"Legolas, give me your rope. I'll toss it down for you when I reach the top." Lintelossëwen said.  
  
"Your crazy, that must be a fifty foot drop. You'll never make it." Tarlammenion said.  
  
"Tarlammenion's right, it's just too dangerous. We can always just double back." Legolas said.  
  
"This is the quickest way up the mountain. It will take us another half a day to find another way." Lintelossëwen protested; she looked Legolas straight into the eyes.  
  
"I can do this," She said, "Trust me." Legolas reluctantly handed her the rope.  
  
"Please be careful." Legolas pleaded.  
  
"I will." Lintelossëwen said, she looked at Gimli and Tarlammenion, "Wish me luck."  
  
"Break a leg," Tarlammenion quipped.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." Lintelossëwen said studying the wall looking for the best way to start her treacherous climb.  
  
"Oh, and keep an eye out for Eriâion. I don't want to get shot in the back." She said and with that she began to climb. She moved up pretty smoothly; she didn't run into any trouble until she was almost to the top. She slipped and nearly fell, but she regained her grip. Lintelossëwen looked around and tried to plan her next move. There were no more hand or footholds. She looked up; she was only a few feet from the top.  
  
"Gya'she," She cursed, she was so close, she couldn't give up now.  
  
"What's the hold up?" Gimli called from the ground.  
  
"I've ran into a bit of a snag." Lintelossëwen yelled back.  
  
"You want some advice?" Tarlammenion called, "Don't fall."  
  
"Oh," Lintelossëwen mumbled sarcastically, "Is that all I have to do?" Then she noticed it, a root sticking out. Maybe if she leapt up she could grab hold of it and pull herself up. But she would only get one shot, and the root may not be that sturdy. She decided to risk it. Lintelossëwen took a deep breath and pushed up with all her might. She grabbed on to the root and she could hear it begin to crack. She tensed up and prepared to fall. But the root held. She pulled herself up onto the ledge. She lay on the ground for a moment; sweat trickled down her face. She was exhausted. She secured the rope and tossed it down to her companions. In a few moments they all stood at the top of the ledge.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Lintelossëwen said, she rolled up the rope and put it in her pack and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait a minuet," Legolas said, "We just climbed a fifty foot wall, can we stop and rest for a while?" Lintelossëwen frowned; they had gained a good two hours on Eriâion. Despite her exhaustion she didn't want to loose their advantage.  
  
"Yeah, what's the hurry anyway? The dwarf kingdoms not going anywhere." Tarlammenion said. Lintelossëwen only stared at him. He doesn't know that we're being hunted, she thought, of course he wouldn't know he's too naive for that.  
  
"You can stay here if you want but I'm leaving," Lintelossëwen said and she walked on. The others grudgingly followed her. I took them another day and a half to reach the town on the other side of the mountain. The whole time Lintelossëwen didn't see or hear Eriâion. But she knew that it would be foolish to hope she was rid of him for good. Well, she was safe for the time being anyway. They got rooms at the inn/pub near the outskirts of town. Lintelossëwen took a bath, put on some clean clothes and went down to the pub. Legolas was finishing his supper; his face lit up with a smile when Lintelossëwen entered the room. She walked over to the bar and ordered a drink, when she did the bartender gave her the oddest look. Elves rarely ever drank. And as far as this bartender knew they didn't drink at all. In all of Lintelossëwen's travels she had developed a taste for beer.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" Lintelossëwen asked the dazed bartender. "I said I would like a beer, please."  
  
"Are you sure?" The bartender asked, confused. Lintelossëwen rolled her eyes and put some money on the counter. She was use to weird looks by bartenders, but she knew that if she paid he would give her a drink anyway. And she needed it; it had been a long week. The bartender took the money.  
  
"What ever you say, miss." He said and he quickly poured her a drink from the tap. Lintelossëwen took it.  
  
"Thank you." She said politely. She could feel the bartender gaping at her as she took a swig. She put the glass down and looked at him.  
  
"You know, if you tilt the glass when you pour the beer there's less foam." She said. The bartender stopped staring and went to tend to his other customers. Lintelossëwen smiled to her self and took another big gulp of her beer. She was already starting to get that pleasant lightheaded sensation. She could feel Legolas standing at her side.  
  
"I'm going to bed, care to join me." He whispered into her ear. She grinned.  
  
"Go on up without me, I'll be up in a while. I want a beer or two." Lintelossëwen said.  
  
"Don't make me wait too long," Legolas said seductively, and he turned and left. Lintelossëwen finished her drink and ordered another. She noticed a man staring at her from across the room. He was tall, dark and hansom. He wore a simple vest that showed off his bulging muscles. He smiled and eventually he went over to her.  
  
"Lle naa vanima." He said to her. Lintelossëwen looked at him, shocked. I don't even know this guy and already he's telling me I'm beautiful, she thought, well at least he tells it how it is. Wait a minute…  
  
"You speak elvish?" She asked, astonished.  
  
"I speak a little," The young man replied, "Elves have always fascinated me." He gazed at her. Is this guy hitting on me? Lintelossëwen wondered.  
  
"You know," The young man continued, "I've never seen an elf drink before."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've never seen a human a cute as you before," Lintelossëwen countered. Did she really just say that? The man smiled and looked her up and down.  
  
"Come to my room with me?" He asked. Lintelossëwen began to feel a little dizzy; maybe she should have stopped at two beers.  
  
"I shouldn't," She said, "I'm kinda with someone."  
  
"He doesn't have to find out." The man said suggestively. Lintelossëwen looked at him. He is attractive… No, she couldn't do that to Legolas, could she?  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, she truly was.  
  
"Your lips say no, but your body says yes," The man said, he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Come on." He said, he pulled Lintelossëwen to her feet. She stumbled a little. The tall hansom stranger helped her up to his room. Once he got her there he closed the door. He kissed her. Lintelossëwen could feel his tongue exploring her mouth. Her head spun. Lintelossëwen knew this was a bad idea, but she lost control of her desire.  
  
"A helta ar caita caimanna." She said to the raven-haired man; she wondered if he knew enough elvish to understand what she just said. Obviously he did because he obediently took off his clothes and laid down on the bed. She stared for a moment at his naked muscle bound body. She took off her own clothes and laid down beside him on the bed. He rolled over on top of her. Lintelossëwen remembered little after that; all she remembered was some moaning and thrusting. And then she woke up; her actions suddenly weighed down on her mind. Just thinking about what she had just done made her sick to her stomach. She rose clumsily off the bed, and threw on her clothes.  
  
"Where are you going?" A voice asked from the bed.  
  
"I've made a huge mistake." She said and she rushed out the door, but she was still a little drunk. She stumbled and fell, and found herself staring at someone's feet. She looked up, it was Legolas.  
  
"Legolas" She said in surprise. Legolas helped her to her feet.  
  
"Lintelossëwen where were you? I waited but…" Legolas' voice trailed off, he was staring over Lintelossëwen's shoulder. She turned around; the tall raven-haired man was standing in his doorway.  
  
"This is the guy your 'with'?" He asked with a laugh. Legolas gave Lintelossëwen a horrified look. Tears began to form in his eyes. He turned and ran down the hall.  
  
"Legolas, wait!" She cried, she tried to chase after him, but she stumbled and fell yet again. Oh my Gods! What have I done? She thought, then she blacked out. 


	13. Death of an Elf

Tarlammenion walked the dirty streets. He restlessly crept through the shadows of the buildings. He couldn't sleep; for some reason he felt a premonition. Tarlammenion looked up at the night sky, and for the first time since he left Mirkwood, he thought of his mother. He wondered if he'd ever return to Mirkwood, and if he did what would he say to his mother? She would be furious, of course. She had always kept him close to home, and Tarlammenion always let her. Mirkwood seemed so far away now. Even though it couldn't have been more than three or four weeks, it felt like an eternity. He felt so much older now. Even though he was an adult he always felt somewhat childish. He looked down at his hands. Usually they were perfect and smooth, but now they were covered with cuts and scrapes. He felt a lot leaner, like he had lost fifty pounds. He pulled his sword out of its sheath; it glimmered in the pale moonlight. His sword fighting skills had improved greatly; he couldn't help but smile and be pleased with himself. Maybe I won't go home, he thought, maybe I'll go visit Gondor and Lothlorien and all the other places I've always wanted to see. His train of thought was interrupted when he saw Legolas walking quickly down the street. He's leaving town! Tarlammenion realized. He ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Legolas!" He yelled, "Where are you going?" Legolas turned to look at him. Tarlammenion was shocked to see tears in his eyes. As long as Tarlammenion had known Legolas (which had been a very long time) he had never seen him cry. Not even when his mother died.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tarlammenion asked. Legolas wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"I have to leave," He said, "You'll have to see Gimli and Lintelossëwen the rest of the way to the mountains."  
  
"What!? Why?" Tarlammenion asked.  
  
"You were right all along, Tarlammenion. I never should have trusted her. I thought she loved me." He said. Tarlammenion looked at him empathetically.  
  
"No Legolas, I was wrong. What ever it is that she did I am almost certain that she regrets it. She really does love you." He said. Legolas paused for a moment; he looked uncertain. But then he shook his head, turned around and walked away.  
  
"Tell Gimli that I am sorry that I couldn't see him all the way home." He called over his shoulder. Tarlammenion helplessly watched Legolas walk away. Tarlammenion wanted to run after him, but he knew that there was nothing that he could say that would change Legolas' mind. Then he noticed someone creeping in the shadows. The gray figure moved quickly and pounced on Legolas; he knocked Legolas on the back of the head. Legolas crumpled to the ground, and was motionless.  
  
"Eriâion!" Tarlammenion gasped; then he crouched down low and snuck closer. Eriâion began to drag Legolas away. What is he doing? Tarlammenion wondered; he wasn't sure but what ever it was he knew that it wasn't good. He followed them closely, careful to not get too close. Tarlammenion followed them to a small clearing just outside of town; in the clearing was a gray horse tied to a tree. Eriâion bounded Legolas' hands and feet with rope and placed his limp body on the horse. The horse didn't seem to like that much; she backed up and neighed quietly.  
  
"Uuma dela, Aihpla." Eriâion cooed as he petted the mare on the nose. Tarlammenion's mind filled with panic, what was Eriâion going to do with Legolas? Surely Tarlammenion couldn't just stand by and do nothing. He knew that Eriâion was more skilled in combat than him, but Tarlammenion counted on the fact that he had the element of surprise. He drew his sword and rushed forward. Eriâion was ready for him; he turned and met Tarlammenion's blows with his own lightning fast moves. So much for the element of surprise, Tarlammenion thought bitterly. It didn't take long for Tarlammenion to realize that he had seriously under estimated Eriâion. But he came to this realization too late. Tarlammenion felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. His hands went to his torso; he felt a warm liquid drip through his fingers. The pain was almost unbearable. In the pale light he could see Eriâion wipe his sword clean on the grass. He sheathed his sword, mounted his horse, and rode away. Tarlammenion's head spun; he fell to the ground and laid there staring up at the stars in the sky.  
  
  
  
Gimli was sitting at the pub enjoying his beer when Lintelossëwen came up to him.  
  
"Have you seen Legolas?" she asked desperately.  
  
"No, come to think of it I haven't seen Tarlammenion for a while either." Gimli replied.  
  
"We must go look for them." Lintelossëwen said with a hint of urgency in her voice. Gimli nodded his head and followed Lintelossëwen outside. Gimli watched as Lintelossëwen searched the ground.  
  
"Tracks," she said, "Legolas' and Tarlammenion's. Also… Eriâion!" She quickly followed the tracks with Gimli at her heals; he could barely see a thing in this darkness. They came to a clearing; Gimli could hear a low moan come from the ground. He hurried over to the figure lying on the ground. It was Tarlammenion, and he was in really bad shape. He looked as if he had been run through.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Gimli asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Eriâion" Tarlammenion gasped in pain.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" Lintelossëwen asked.  
  
"He took him, I don't know where. I tried to stop him. I tried!" Tarlammenion cried. Lintelossëwen went over to him and knelt down by his side.  
  
"It's ok," She said gently, "You've fought bravely, rest now."  
  
"You have to go find him!" Tarlammenion begged, "You have to go find Legolas."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Lintelossëwen said, "But you must rest now." She quickly bandaged his wounds. The she turned to Gimli.  
  
"Stay here with him." She said, "I will go look for Legolas."  
  
"But I want to come too," Gimli protested, he wanted to join in the fight.  
  
"You are needed here, Tarlammenion needs you. Besides I need to find a horse to give chase to Eriâion. You would only slow me down." Lintelossëwen reasoned, and with that she left. Gimli settled down next to Tarlammenion and tried his best to help him. But it was all in vain. By the time the sun peeked over the horizon the elf had given up the fight and slept eternal sleep. 


End file.
